


Please come with me.

by orphan_account



Series: Harbour in the Tempest [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adele/Cullen Tumblr prompt: "Please come with me."





	Please come with me.

"I'm going to give you an offer you can't refuse, Cullen." Adele drawled, opening his office door without warning. The commander nearly jumped out of his skin and he clutched his papers tightly between gloved fingers. Brow sinking, he opened his mouth to ask _what in Void she meant_ , when she slipped forwards and pressed a finger to his lips.   
  
Her lips quirking up into a smirk, she leaned in close and whispered. "Please, come with me."  
  
Adele's theatrics could only spell disaster, but Cullen found himself allowing her to tug him out of the office by the arm. He dropped his report on the desk as they went, scowling when it missed the table entirely. Judging by the way she kept giggling, - no, _cackling_ , Cullen dared to think, weary - Adele had something either terrible or very terrible planned. Things usually panned out like that when she burst into his office.   
  
He sent Cassandra a _don't ask_ expression as they passed her on the way into the main hall of Skyhold. The Seeker seemed amused, to Cullen's annoyance. People stared as Adele prattled on about surprises and how he didn't get out of his office enough, leading him through the library - Dorian flashed a grin much too like Adele's for Cullen not to suspect he was involved - and past Vivienne's balcony to the rooms overlooking the Skyhold Garden.   
  
"Now, Adele, this has all been very exciting," Cullen kept his tone even and measured as he detached herself from his arm, planting a palm on one of the door, "but I really must be getting back to work."  
  
She rolled her eyes, opening the door to her quarters, beckoning him inside with a hand before disappearing inside. Cullen considered making a break for it. No, whatever game she was playing, he wasn't going to allow her to tease him for running away. Inhaling a deep breath, he stepped inside.   
  
Adele had her back to him. "I know you enjoy your Chantry hymns-"  
  
"Yes, when you don't bastardise them." He said.   
  
"Insults, Cullen?" She gasped in mock offence, turning back to face him, the expression melting into an amused one. “I’m impressed. Could use some work, though.”

He didn’t quite acknowledge what Adele had said, his eyes affixed on the lute in her hands. She followed his line of sight and brandished the instrument proudly. “A lute, Cullen – you’ve seen one before, I assume?”

“W-well, _yes,”_ Cullen muttered, tearing his eyes away from it, “but I fail to see why _I_ need to be here.”

Adele’s grin softened into a gentle smile. She settled on the edge of her bed, patting the space next to her. Balking, Cullen then obliged. He perched on the mattress, staring quizzically at the mage. She fiddled with its pegs, plucking a couple of strings experimentally. Her slender fingers ghosted over the instrument’s wooden body with an elegance Cullen saw in all of her movements.

“I’ve been looking for one since I settled in with the Inquisition,” she answered his unspoken question, glancing up, “not _exactly_ this one, but the lute I played for years is long gone, I’m guessing. Anyway. I wanted to, erm, play for you.”

“I... Adele, I would love to listen.” He returned her smile, understanding now, and relaxed his tensed muscles. “You should have told me that was what you wanted.”

“It would’ve sounded a bit shit, though, wouldn’t it?” She put on a falsetto voice. “ _Come, my dear Commander Cullen – I must serenade you while the sun can still caress your angelic face!”_

“’Angelic’-…never mind. I would have still followed. Now, before you begin mocking someone else, I’d like to hear you play.”

Adele took in a shaky breath, her brash confidence dissipating with its exhalation. Cullen watched her prepare, trying to imagine what she would sing, what her voice would sound like. And then she did, and his expectations were surpassed by the reality. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he was in love that her silky soprano, weaving a song out of notes both sung and strummed, was so beautiful, or because it was so beautiful that he fell deeper in love. Whatever it was, Cullen had no regrets about allowing Adele to drag him here.


End file.
